


Oh Boy

by Merrion



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dil and scout are 18 and 17, Don't Read This, Feel free to throw me into the sun, Jem is 21, M/M, Marijuana, dont, im really sorry, im sorry, this is my shame and my sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrion/pseuds/Merrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck, Jem was so gay.</p><p>Or, Jem's gay awakening unfortunately occurs while lifeguarding and Dil is a raging bisexual.</p><p> </p><p>I've said this once and I'll say it again don't read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dang

It was a hot summer, and Jem would rather be inside with air conditioning than life guarding the shitty community pool.

Yeah, he'd agreed to take over for his little sister, Scout, because she was sick, but that was before the temperature hit over 90. 

Sighing, he looked out over the pool, wincing at the kids screaming while playing tag or something. There was a couple of teenagers wrestling around near the deep end, and he recognized one as one of Scout's friends, Pickle or something. 

He laughed as the kid fell into the water, sputtering. Hey, he said he'd be there, not actually do his job. 

Looking around, Jem made sure no one was watching. He fished a small blunt out of his run down napsack, lighting it and taking a long drag. If he was gonna be here for another hour, he needed something to get through it.

Trying to let the smoke out as discreetly as he could, he glances back at the kid. He was rising out of the water, laughing with his friends. The sunlight was glistening off of his surprisingly pale back, his white blonde hair dripping as he shook his head, and- Jem needed to stop himself there.

He choked, the smoke still in his lungs launching out of him on short bursts. Someone asked him if he was okay. He nodded and waved it off, taking deep breaths. 

He looked back at the kid, whose attention was also drawn to Jem's coughing fit. Blue eyes.

Fuck, Jem was so gay.


	2. Gettable

It was the next day when Jem had his epiphany.

Scout knew the hot kid. She could introduce them and Jem had the chance to get laid before heading back to college at the end of the summer.

Wait. Scout knew the kid. That mean the likelihood that he's not legal were very high.

Shit.

"Jem, you're talking under your breath again." Scout interrupted his train of thought.

Jem looked up at her. She hadn't really changed much from when they were kids, hair still short and nails still caked with dirt. She never really got curvy like the other girls either. The only exception was now she was a bit more relenting to Aunt Alexandra. 

"Hey Scout," Jem started, "Are you still friends with that Pickle kid?" 

Scout looked up from her book, confused. "Pickle kid?'

"Yeah, blonde hair, blue eyes-"

"Dil?" Scout looked at him skeptically. "Why?"

"How old is he?"

"18, gonna be 19 soon. Still taller than 'im though." Jem watched as realization dawned on her.

"Jem, I will fight you if you try to get with Dil." 

Jem smiled, "So that means he's gettable?"

Scout put down her book. "That's not the point."

"Fine." Jem sighed. He guessed he'd just have to make Dil wanna get with him, then Scout wouldn't complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me, Scout.


	3. Dil, Confused

Dil made his way to the Finch's house, kicking rocks along the sidewalk as he walked. He and Scout were going to go see a movie with some other friends, and he knew that Scout would inevitably get distracted with something and completely space if he didn't go get her. 

He walked up the steps when he got there, and was about to open the door when someone burst through.

"Scout what the hell?!" The person yelled. Dil backed out of the way, and recognized them as Scout's older brother, Jem. 

Scout was soon at the door also, carrying a nerf gun and laughing. She turned to Dil and took another nerf gun out from the back of her jean shorts.

"Get him."

-

About five minutes and a lot of nerf darts later, Jem was in a tree and Scout and Dil decided to head off.

"That was fun." Scout chuckled. Dil nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, we should do that again. I never knew that you could drive someone up a tree with foam darts." 

"Jem has sensitive arms." 

The two continued in comfortable silence until they got to the bus stop, exchanging a few words as they found seats. 

Dil never liked riding in vehicles, it always made him feel nauseous. He tried to just stare out the window until the feeling went away, sometimes looking at Scout when she'd nudge him to show him a cute animal picture on her phone.

He stretched when they got off the bus, yawning. "Hey Scout, does the heat ever make you feel tired?" He asked.

"Not really, it just makes me irritated." She waved a hand to air her face as they walked to the theater. 

Most of all their friends were waiting inside, and as soon as the last one arrived they all went to choose the movie.

The town's theater was small, but it was cheap and sometimes they had free movie days like this one. The movies were all older ones, but free was free.

"Hey so should we watch the Bridge to Terabithia and cry, or should we watch the Bee Movie and cry for an entirely different reason." Dil looked at the group.

"I'm voting All Dogs go to Heaven." Cecil Jacobs says and starts to walk to the showing, everybody else following.

"Tough crowd," Dil sighed. Scout bumps his elbow,

"I was voting Bee Movie."

-

"That was good." Scout commented as they left the theater.

Dil sighed, "I feel like I know the script by heart now. Sure have seen it enough."

Scout laughed, and they started back home.

The bus ride and walk to Scout's house was uneventful, save for when Dil almost tripped on the stairs in the bus. When they got to Scout's though...

"Well hello there." Jem was leaning against the doorway, looking purposefully ruffled and eyes half lidded. "Fancy seeing you here."

Scout groaned and pushed past him, "I live here."

"Respect your elders!" Jem shouted back at her as she disappeared into the house, most likely searching for air conditioning.

Dil was about to leave when Jem turned to him.

"Hi." Dil said uncomfortably.

Jem smiled, "Hey to you too handsome." 

"What."

"Scout said she'd fight me but what she doesn't know won't kill her," Jem started, confused Dil even more. "So, are you free later, I would like to court you."

Jem wiggled his eyebrow.

"Holy shit." Dil laughed, "That was great, see you later."

"Wait does that mean yes?!" Jem shot off the doorway, looking at Dil expectantly.

Dil stopped laughing. "You were serious?"

"Yeah."

Well shit. 

Dil looked at Jem again, fully. He wasn't an unattractive man, and he was kinda Dil's type. But he was Scout's brother. That was kind of a weird thought. But hey, what could happen?

"Sure then. I'm free all day. Do you need my number?" Dil asked. They exchanged numbers, Jem looking quite excited.

"Call you later!" Jem waved and went into the house.

Dil sighed as he walked away. What could happen, right?

-

A lot of things happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one appreciates the Bee Movie


	4. Motorcycle, Baby

Dil was nervous, to say the least. 

One, he hadn't had a date(? He still wasn't entirely sure) since freshman year, and that was a pity date for a shitty school dance. Two, it was Scout's brother. He had heard many a tale about Jem, and not all of them were good. Three, he had to retract his statement of Jem not being entirely unattractive. Jem was really hot. Puberty had done him well. 

Now Dil, on the other hand, was not hot. He was, at most, average. Somehow he'd managed to stay pale, even with all the time he spent in the sun. And with his nearly white blonde hair, he looked like a bargain bin Draco Malfoy. He sighed, if there was one thing he had to offer, it was the fact he made a mean sugar cookie. But, you know, you can't really seduce someone by snapping your fingers and declaring your baking skills.

Dil jumped, nearly falling off the couch, as he phone rang loudly. 

He answered, "Hello?"

 _"Dil!"_ Jem's voice said happily through the speakers. _"I was wondering if you could meet me in about ten minutes? I'll come pick you up, if that's alright with you."_

"Ah, yeah, that's mighty dandy," Dil nearly slapped himself. What the fuck was 'mighty dandy'? "I'll be ready by the time you get here!" 

_"Okie Dokie, see you then."_ The call ended with a click.

Dil looked at his phone for a moment, before remembering that he was still in the mildly sweaty t-shirt and jeans he'd been wearing earlier. He set his phone on the coffee table, then sprinted to his room, muttering to himself.

"Deodorant, deodorant... Aha!" Dil took his shirt off and applied the deodorant. He hoped Jem liked speed-stick, cause that was the best he had. Shimmying out of his jeans, he threw on a pair of skinny jeans that he hoped looked okay. After putting on an under shirt, he looked through his other clothes, settling on a pale blue button up. It kind of scratched, but it was breathable and looked nice on him.

He looked at the clock. Three minutes.

He went back out to the living room, where his phone and wallet sat on the coffee table, and put them in his back pockets along with his house key. He was ready.

Now that he wasn't in a hurry, Dil just nervously paced around his front door, waiting for Jem to show up. A minute later, Dil heard the rumbling of an engine, then a knock on the door.

He opened the door quickly to see Jem still with his hand up to knock.

"Well aren't we eager?" Jem chuckled and Dil wanted to slap himself again.

Dil shook his head and lightly hit Jem on the arm as he walked out and locked the door. When Dil turned back to follow Jem, he noticed something. He was holding a motorcycle helmet. Dil looked behind Jem. Yes, there it was. A motorcycle. 

Shit. 

Dil coughed. He, well, really _liked_ motorcycles.

He felt a hand on his back, "Like what you see?" Jem was looking him up and down. "I do too."

Okay, Dil needed a moment. He stepped away from Jem, looking at the ground. He heard Jem make a confused noise, but ignored it for the time being. 

Sort this out, Dil, he told himself. 

One: Jem, who was already attractive, owned a motorcycle, upping his hot levels through the roof. Two: He was definitely flirting with Dil, and Dil did not know how to respond.

"You alright there Dil?" 

Dil looked up Jem, who actually looked concerned. "Yeah, just, um, dang."

Jem laughed and led Dil to his bike. There was another helmet sitting on the seat, a bright neon green color. Jem picked it up and placed it on Dil's head, letting Dil finish putting it on. 

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" Jem asked as he put his own helmet on.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, so you know the drill."

Jem hopped on the bike, and Dil settled behind him, overly conscious of his hands as they wrapped around Jem.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least it's not bargain bin Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.


End file.
